panglossafandomcom-20200214-history
Polish Swadesh list
This is a Swadesh list of words in English and Polish. Presentation List * |wrd002= *, / (formal) |wrd003= * |wrd004= * |wrd005= *, (formal) |wrd006= * |wrd007= |wrd008= |wrd009= |wrd010= |wrd011= |wrd012= |wrd013= |wrd014= |wrd015= |wrd016= |wrd017= |wrd018= , |wrd019= |wrd020= |wrd021= |wrd022= |wrd023= |wrd024= |wrd025= |wrd026= |wrd027= |wrd028= |wrd029= |wrd030= |wrd031= |wrd032= |wrd033= |wrd034= |wrd035= |wrd036= |wrd037= |wrd038= |wrd039= |wrd040= , |wrd041= , |wrd042= |wrd043= |wrd044= |wrd045= |wrd046= |wrd047= |wrd048= |wrd049= |wrd050= |wrd051= |wrd052= |wrd053= |wrd054= |wrd055= |wrd056= |wrd057= |wrd058= |wrd059= |wrd060= |wrd061= |wrd062= |wrd063= |wrd064= |wrd065= |wrd066= |wrd067= |wrd068= |wrd069= |wrd070= |wrd071= |wrd072= |wrd073= |wrd074= |wrd075= |wrd076= (plural only) |wrd077= |wrd078= |wrd079= |wrd080= |wrd081= |wrd082= |wrd083= |wrd084= |wrd085= |wrd086= (plural only) |wrd087= |wrd088= (plural only) |wrd089= |wrd090= |wrd091= |wrd092= |wrd093= |wrd094= |wrd095= |wrd096= |wrd097= , |wrd098= |wrd099= |wrd100= |wrd101= |wrd102= |wrd103= |wrd104= |wrd105= |wrd106= |wrd107= |wrd108= |wrd109= |wrd110= |wrd111= |wrd112= |wrd113= |wrd114= |wrd115= |wrd116= |wrd117= |wrd118= |wrd119= |wrd120= |wrd121= |wrd122= |wrd123= (action) |wrd124= (action) |wrd125= (action) |wrd126= |wrd127= |wrd128= |wrd129= |wrd130= |wrd131= |wrd132= |wrd133= |wrd134= |wrd135= |wrd136= |wrd137= |wrd138= |wrd139= |wrd140= |wrd141= |wrd142= |wrd143= |wrd144= |wrd145= |wrd146= |wrd147= |wrd148= |wrd149= |wrd150= |wrd151= |wrd152= |wrd153= |wrd154= |wrd155= |wrd156= |wrd157= |wrd158= |wrd159= |wrd160= |wrd161= |wrd162= |wrd163= |wrd164= |wrd165= |wrd166= |wrd167= |wrd168= |wrd169= |wrd170= |wrd171= |wrd172= |wrd173= |wrd174= |wrd175= |wrd176= |wrd177= |wrd178= |wrd179= |wrd180= |wrd181= |wrd182= |wrd183= |wrd184= |wrd185= |wrd186= |wrd187= |wrd188= |wrd189= |wrd190= |wrd191= |wrd192= |wrd193= |wrd194= |wrd195= |wrd196= , |wrd197= |wrd198= |wrd199= |wrd200= |wrd201= |wrd202= |wrd203= |wrd204= |wrd205= |wrd206= |wrd207= |pho001= |pho002= , |pho003= |pho004= |pho005= , |pho006= |pho007= |pho008= |pho009= |pho010= |pho011= |pho012= |pho013= |pho014= |pho015= |pho016= |pho017= |pho018= |pho019= |pho020= |pho021= |pho022= |pho023= |pho024= |pho025= |pho026= |pho027= |pho028= |pho029= |pho030= |pho031= |pho032= |pho033= |pho034= |pho035= |pho036= |pho037= |pho038= |pho039= |pho040= , |pho041= , |pho042= |pho043= |pho044= |pho045= |pho046= |pho047= |pho048= |pho049= |pho050= |pho051= |pho052= |pho053= |pho054= |pho055= |pho056= |pho057= |pho058= |pho059= |pho060= |pho061= |pho062= |pho063= |pho064= |pho065= |pho066= |pho067= |pho068= |pho069= |pho070= |pho071= |pho072= |pho073= |pho074= |pho075= |pho076= |pho077= |pho078= |pho079= |pho080= |pho081= |pho082= |pho083= |pho084= |pho085= |pho086= |pho087= |pho088= |pho089= |pho090= |pho091= |pho092= |pho093= |pho094= |pho095= |pho096= |pho097= , |pho098= |pho099= |pho100= |pho101= |pho102= |pho103= |pho104= |pho105= |pho106= |pho107= |pho108= |pho109= |pho110= |pho111= |pho112= |pho113= |pho114= |pho115= |pho116= |pho117= |pho118= |pho119= |pho120= |pho121= |pho122= |pho123= |pho124= |pho125= |pho126= |pho127= |pho128= |pho129= |pho130= |pho131= |pho132= |pho133= |pho134= |pho135= |pho136= |pho137= |pho138= |pho139= |pho140= |pho141= |pho142= |pho143= |pho144= |pho145= |pho146= |pho147= |pho148= |pho149= |pho150= |pho151= |pho152= |pho153= |pho154= |pho155= |pho156= |pho157= |pho158= |pho159= |pho160= |pho161= |pho162= |pho163= |pho164= |pho165= |pho166= |pho167= |pho168= |pho169= |pho170= |pho171= |pho172= |pho173= |pho174= |pho175= |pho176= |pho177= |pho178= |pho179= |pho180= |pho181= |pho182= |pho183= |pho184= |pho185= |pho186= |pho187= |pho188= |pho189= |pho190= |pho191= |pho192= |pho193= |pho194= |pho195= |pho196= |pho197= |pho198= |pho199= |pho200= |pho201= |pho202= |pho203= |pho204= |pho205= |pho206= |pho207= }} * the personal pronouns are frequently omitted * Orthography : When the words have various forms (verbs conjugation, gender and number agreement, declensions), the orthography is the following : :* verbs : infinitive :* other words : masculine or neutral, singular, nominative (subject) For specific cases (no infinitive, feminine name, plural name for instance), the simplest form is used. Bibliography * Dictionnaire de poche français-polonais / polonais-français, Wiedza Powszechna, Warszawa 2004 - ISBN 83-214-0938-5 * Les langages de l'humanité (Michel Malherbe), Robert Laffont, Paris 1995 - ISBN 2-221-05947-6 External links * Polish dictionaries (Lexilogos) * Multilanguage dictionary * Wiktionary : Swadesh list * Wikisłownik (Polish Wiktionary) Polish Swadesh list Category:Polish appendices fr:Liste Swadesh du polonais